Haruna's Smile
by BEAUTELLiGENT
Summary: Yoh loves Haruna. She smiles at him at the toughest times, and everything turns out okay. Yoh thinks that she's sweet and loves the fact that she is deeply in love with him. He feels the same but, what happens when his hormones get in the way? XD
1. Sleepless

_**Disclaimer: **__Yoh Komiyama and everything related to High School Debut (Kou Kou Debut) is owned, copy written and trademarked by Kawahara Kazune._

_**Author's Note: **__All the stories of Kou Kou Debut just really inspired me into making one of my own. I have to tell you people, I'm not AT ALL good at writing POVs, especially when I'm writing as a male character, so please, reviews for this chapter should go easy on me._

**Haruna's Smile **

--

**PREFACE**

Being popular and brute isn't at all that bad when you can't even care less of what other people think. I don't live by other people's reactions anyway. But, falling in love with a completely different person is something you can't seem to ignore once people start talking about you two. The majority of High School relationships that never last didn't affect me. Gossip and intrigue became the base of our community. I don't get why other people can't accept the fact that I have already made a commitment with someone and that yes, I really think that I finally have fallen in love.

I'm Yoh Komiyama by the way. Quiet and cool with nothing else in between. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Haruna Nagashima. She is noisy, dense, lacked sex appeal and had no sense in dressing up. We were like oil and water or salt and pepper, but because of that, somehow, we're an inseparable pair. Many a think why of all people, did I choose her? Actually, I wonder why too, but there's just something about her that makes me say such weird things (things that I don't normally say to any girl that is).

We have been together ever since my second year of high school. That's right. I've been dating her almost a year now. It's troublesome, yet it never fails to please me everyday. Haruna is predictable yet she gives the most incredible surprises.

--

**ONE**

Hearing Asami's voice first thing in the morning really ruins my day. I woke up with a bad headache.

"Onii-Chan, stop being such a slacker." She bellowed in front of my sleepy face.

I begged my parents for a brother.

"Aren't you going to school with Fumi today?" I asked, barely awake.

"Nah, he's probably there by now," She said, with an eyebrow raised up.

"You fought or something?"

"Nope," She smiled, "And just so you know, you're a little late."

Asa left without even waiting for me. I looked at Haruna's picture on my side table and grinned. Next to it was my digital clock. I had to rub my eyes to see what the time was. It's 8 o'clock. Late for the first time.

I arrived in school in the same old fashioned way. Being tardy didn't change anything. Fumi and Asaoka came up to me as I walked into class. Annoying as usual.

"You're a late bird today Yoh." Asaoka gave me simultaneous smile.

"I woke up late without knowing it was already 8'oclock."

"You missed first period Yoh," Fumi informed. "Sensei was worried her favorite student didn't show up this morning."

They giggled in an irritating way.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I murmured.

After second period, I decided to look for Haruna since I didn't see her this morning. School was buzzing with flirty girls that hit on me as usual. Ignoring them becomes even more annoying everyday.

"Yoh!" I heard a girl squeal.

It was Haruna. Seeing her smile really made my day. I mean, not like she doesn't make my day everyday but today, it's different and…never mind.

"You're noisy again idiot." I said softly and gave her a small grin.

"Oh, sorry Yoh, I just really missed you." She said confidently, "Why were you late? I didn't see you this morning."

"I woke up late 'cause I couldn't sleep last night."

"What were you doing?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Is that what a boyfriend should be telling his girlfriend, Yoh?" Asaoka interrupted.

He's been doing that ever since he admitted that he liked Haruna. It's been really bothersome lately.

"Don't tell me how I should treat my girlfriend." I said, "Get your own."

I shot him a look in the eye. He smiled with a mischievous look on his face.

"I don't find anything wrong with how Yoh treats me!" Haruna said with glee, "I love Yoh!"

Those words that come from her really makes me feel good inside, though it's a little hard to admit. Everyone would think of me as cheesy if I do or say something sweet and they would go on about it teasing me all day.

I smirked and replied, "Yeah, yeah."

"We'll see eachother at lunch, okay?" She held my hand.

"Alright, see ya."

We separated and went back to class. The day has just started. Wonder what's next?

_**A/N: **__I tried hard to sound as Yoh as possible. It's a little short, but the next chapter should be longer. Reviews please! ^^_


	2. Shoot!

**TWO**

**--**

After second period, I walked with Fumi to the canteen. I still feel the barrier between Asaoka and I so I didn't talk to him much after class. Sitting on the same table with him is a little awkward too, especially with Haruna there. I try not to be too worried, or Haruna will go crazy again.

"Yoh, I think we should go out tomorrow," She suggested, noticing my sleepy face, "You look a little dull today."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled.

"Have you been up all night Yoh-san?" Mami asked.

"Just a little bit." I answered still feeling a little dozey.

As I buried my head in my crossed arms, I thought of what I was really up to last night. I was lying down on my bed thinking of how I could make our relationship work. Work like, the way Haruna wants it to be. She might think that our relationship is boring. Plus, I was thinking of how I've been like towrds her lately. I get this other side of me, this kind of weird erotic side.

"Yoh?" She whispered softly into my ear.

Her voice was like a symphony, playing in some kind of frequency that makes me want to hug her and love her and….Oh, God, I'm thinking that way again.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." I explained, my face still buried.

"Was something bothering you?" She said softly.

"Nothing really."

She leaned forward and buried her face into my arms too. Her scent was a human phermone, I got lost for a few seconds. Her hair was soft and so was her fair skin. Sometimes I even forget that time was even running when I'm with her. Ugh. I'm being cheesy again. Why am I feeling this way? And why am I trying to hide it?

I put my hand slowly around her. Good thing noone saw my face, because I felt the blood coming up to my cheeks. If I looked up, everyone would see me blushing. The whole group would start teasing me again if that happens.

"The bell's about to ring." Asaoka announced.

I looked up and everyone started giggling. Oh damn.

"HOW SWEET!" They said in a choral.

I felt my blood running up to my cheeks again and forgot that I had my arm around Haruna. She blushed too and looked at me with a smile. So cute. I really want to keep looking but I don't want to stare. She's become so pretty ever since I taught her how to look good. So it's partly my fault that I'm making it even more and more obvious. How troublesome.

"Yoh?" She mumbled, "The bell won't ring until an hour more."

Asaoka did this on purpose. That douche.

"Oh, Yoh is this really you?" He said with the usual I-meant-to-do-that smile on his face.

--

Lunch was a bit of a struggle as usual, but I managed to get out of it alive. Haruna left with Mami and Asami to go back to class. I was left with Fumi and Asaoka yet again.

"Yoh, if you need some manly advice, we're right here." Fumi said as the other idiot giggled.

"Manly advice? I have no idea of what you're talking about." I lied.

"You know, I've had times when I feel that too," Fumi explained, "Sometimes I just want to hold Asa so tight and kiss her for the whole night, and—"

"Stop that." I interrupted, "That's my sister you're talking about, it's kinda awkward."

"The point is, you have to know when you should and shouldn't control yourself."

"Well," I scratched the back of my head, "It's probably time I become a real man I guess."

Okay, that was a little awkward.

"That's the spirit!" They both cheered.

"But, it's not like I would do it, if she doesn't want to do it yet."

"Ofcourse you shouldn't." Asaoka gave me that stupid look again, "Haruna is very sweet and very, very into you Yoh, but it's possible that she might think that it's a little too early."

"She says you're going out tomorrow, right?" Fumi asked pulling his chin, "Then maybe it's a good time to finally find out if she's ready."

"What do you suggest I do?" I pretended to be interested of what he's about to say.

"You know, do your usual intimate things together."

I've decided to finally give interest.

"That's not very much of a plan, but I guess I wouldn't mind if I tried."

"That's the spirit!" Asaoka says with glee.

As much as I don't like where this is going, this might be the only way I could finally pluck up the courage to shoot the goal.

Shoot the goal. Okay that sounded a little weird.


	3. Girl Talk? For Yoh?

_**A/N: **__I sincerely apologize for the late update. My inbox was like filled with alerts. Thank you guys so much! I was in a midst of hiatus for quite a while, and I had to read the manga again to know more about Yoh, since no one knows how he feels at all. Writing a POV is not easy. xD Again, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

--

**THREE**

"_Haruna. Haruna... Haruna..."_

How long will this feeling last? I know that I'm in love, but am I CRAZY in love right now? When I close my eyes I think of her, and my conscience says her name. Am I still me? Am I still standing on the ground, or am I floating?

"Onii-chan has a date tomorrow," Asa announced while we were having dinner, "That means, I can go out tomorrow too, right mom?"

Mom placed her fork down and bowed her head. Oh no. She's going to start on her drama sessions again.

"My babies are both growing up," She sulked, "It seems only yesterday you two were still in your diapers, bathing with each other and playing around with your toys."

Every night our mother would go on and on and on about Asa and me getting into relationships and how this keeps us further away from her. Melodramatic as it is, I found it quite true. Ever since Haruna and I started dating, I haven't been home on weekends lately. Asa is on the same boat when she started dating Fumi. Mom can't accept us growing up. It's troublesome.

"Jeez mom, it's not like we're getting a new mother or anything like that." I tried to make her feel better. As if it'll work.

"Ever since your father left over seas, I thought that it would be a good opportunity for us to spend more time together and for you to share your lives with me." She forced a smile, "I want you to open up as much as you can."

"Onii-san can't share his manly feelings with you, mother," Asa laughed, "He's already embarrassed enough sharing it with his friends."

"I've also noticed that you've been really quiet about your relationship with Haruna, Yoh is there something you might want to tell your mom?"

Thanks a lot Asami. Now even mom's interested.

"There's nothing interesting," I managed to stay cool, "We're okay."

"Is Haruna sexy?"

WHAT WAS MY MOTHER THINKING???

"Huh? I… I don't know… I mean, how should I know anyway??" I felt my stomach turn cold. Does she think that I've done it already?

Asami giggled while mom looked at me with a weird smile on her face. She wants me to say something stupid again.

"I'm only joking sweetie," She laughed, "But I wouldn't blame you for thinking about things like that, any parent would be concerned once that happens."

"Yeah, I would think I have a gay brother if he doesn't even think about those things," Asa continued laughing, "Oh, my stomach hurts."

"I don't think it's time yet, but sometimes yeah… I get that feeling when I'm with her." I finally managed to interrupt Asa's laughing.

"Becoming one is something serious," She explained, "Haruna is a woman and knows her reputation, no matter how immature she is. I remember when you introduced her to me, I saw in her eyes, the affection she has for you."

Come to think of it, it really does remind me of way back when Haruna first met my mother. As usual she tried too hard again. I guess that's what mom liked about her.

"So," I swallowed, "It wouldn't be too bad if I did become a true man, wouldn't it?"

The two crazy women in front of me were smiling so big, I bet they were holding their laugh.

I scratched my head in confusion. How can my own mother not be worried about this? It almost seemed she was actually proud of me.

"Aren't you going to ask me to use protection or something?" I asked.

She suddenly gave me a serious look in the eye. Asa's eyes turned wide. It was like I was some extinct animal.

"This is not a game Yoh," She started to sound like a real mom this time, "Of course I would be worried about your health, AIDS is very common with teenagers these days and what if you DO get her pregnant!?"

Oh, here it goes now.

"I'm not your father and unlike him, I would actually be excited about my son becoming a man," She was almost yelling, "If you give into a night of passion, then it's up to you to know the consequences of your action, sex is a small thing, it shouldn't be the base of your relationship."

What a scary woman. Now I don't have any idea of what she's thinking. Is she allowing me or isn't she? And, why do I even think of these things again? I will NEVER know.

"Onii-chan is confused," Asa finally made a say, "He's too chicken."

"Don't think you know everything." I mumbled, although, I do feel a little bit confused right now.

I fiddled with my food and got up. There wasn't any reason to feel comfortable around here.

--

Dinner with Mom and Asa was stressful. I barely got out of there alive. Talking to girls isn't like opening up to guys. It's much more troublesome than I thought. Normally, I couldn't care less about what girls think about everything. Ugh. Did I suddenly turn into a sensitive person for this girl?

I glanced at my side table. There was Haruna's picture. She's so…

"AAAAARRRGH!" I yelled, thinking, why am I resisting these feelings? Why was I denying these feelings? Was I afraid to get hurt?

As I lay on my bed, I heard Asa yell from the other room, "GROW UP!"

If only she knew what I should do to stop my pride from rising all the time. It was childish of me to hesitate admitting these _adult feelings._

Tomorrow's our date. I hope I sleep well tonight.

--

_**A/N: **__I had fun writing this one. I just hope that I sounded like Yoh. The next chapter's coming. I'm working on it as soon as I can. Reviews please! _


	4. Judgement Day

_**A/N: **__Since a lot of people are alerting, I decided to try a "Chapter a day" policy. I can't promise to do so, but I swear I'll try. :3 Thank you for all those who read the first and second chapter. I really did appreciate the 2 people who left comments. ^_^ _

_--_

**FOUR**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shouldn't keep my alarm clock's volume up high. My sleeps haven't been very long ever since I started to dream about those _things _about me and Haruna. Each time I think about it when I'm awake, especially when I'm with her, I tend to blush and look away. Also, when we hug or kiss, I sometimes feel that I would never want to let go.

_Ring! Ring!_

Text messages are also annoying. I picked my cell phone up and rubbed my eyes. I saw the time, it was exactly _9.00am. _The alarm clock was set for a school day, and I forgot to set it to some time later for today. I looked at in my inbox and received 13 new messages. Was I the only one who thinks that I've been asleep for only a while and not 3 days? How annoying.

I read the messages (most of them were from Haruna and Fumi) and deleted most of the spam mail I got from Fumi. That douche. He floods me with all those love quotes everyday. It really pisses me off.

After a long scroll up to the latest text message, I finally reached to Haruna's name.

**From: **_**Nagashima Haruna. ^_^**_

**Subject: **_**I can't wait for our date today! ^o^**_

"_Hey Yoh, I decided to leave you with the planning today. I stayed up all night thinking of what we can have fun with, but then I failed. -_-" I'm sure you won't mind, right? Get up, sleepy-head! I hope for you to make me smile like this ^__________^v "_

Right. Could this day get any more different from the way I planned it to be? I quickly replied "Yeah, whatever" to her text and started to think. We would meet at the park at noon and probably I could take her to the mall…or we could stay at the park…or maybe eat first… wait, how will we get intimate right after eating?? And, wouldn't we be exposed to a lot of people if we stayed in those kind of places?

Okay, so at times like this, maybe it's about time I ask Fumi for help.

I got up and barged into Asa's room. It was pink and clean and almost looked like it wasn't part of the house. It was similar to my room, only pink and had a strong apple scent that really drove me mad. I grabbed the phone from her ear and quickly said bye to her phone pal.

"Hey! Don't you know how to say excuse me?!" She yelled, "You could have at least knocked!"

"Look, I'm calling your boyfriend so don't worry about it."

She groaned but eventually surrendered when she heard the word, "boyfriend." I quickly dialed Fumiya's number, (I didn't even know I memorized it) and sat on my sister's soft, fluffy and annoyingly itchy bed. It was like sitting on a cat.

"Moshi-Mosh!" he said happily as I made a face in front of Asa who still looked mad. I give credit for Fumiya to be this happy in the morning. Waking up early on weekends really disturb me.

"It's me, Yoh." I replied, "Haruna messaged me saying it was now up to me to arrange our weekend date, and I don't know what I should do now."

"Oh, that would make things a lot simpler doesn't it?" Fumi said with glee.

I got up and walked out of Asa's room and slammed the door shut. Is Fumi saying that this would give me a better chance of finding out if Haruna wants to do _that _too?

"But, I'm not good at this," I mumbled to the receiver, "I don't know where to take her, and I don't know any private places."

At the other line I heard Fumi giggle a bit. He's a better boyfriend, I guess. Even if he's dense and can't see anything until it's been mentioned or explained, he can be sweet and he takes really good care of girls. I know that, because Asami's always comparing him with me.

"So does your small chuckle mean that you're telling me I'm completely hopeless now?" I asked out of sarcasm. Although, I was serious about this.

"Well Yoh, you can take her to your house, I guess," He suggested, "You don't need to worry about other people being there because Asami and I will be going out, right? And your mom won't arrive from her book club until tonight, right? So it'll be perfect for you to let her stay there."

Stay here? At home? Alone? Just the two us? Maybe.

"I guess that would be an okay idea, just as long as you keep Asami out until night time."

"You have my word pal."

He mentioned all the necessary things I should do to keep her as comfortable as possible so that she doesn't get bored, he also said that I should keep her warm and cuddled to get the right mood up. And as mom said, becoming one, is something serious, and I realized that it isn't that simple either.

After hanging up on Fumi who had to get ready for his date with Asami, I called Haruna to tell her about the change of plans. She said it was okay and that no matter where I take her, she would be excited all the way. I just hope that I don't mess up. It would be troublesome if I do.

I rushed to bathe and cleaned the house, while Asami left with Fumi. Before they left, Fumi gave me a few pointers. I tried to remember his rules, but there were just too many, so I decided to let nature do the rest.

--

It's noon. She's coming soon. This is making me feel a bit stressed out.

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell sang.

I walked up to the front door and saw Haruna dressed so simply with her favorite shirt on that said, _MY BOYFRIEND HAS GREAT TASTE. _I don't remember her getting that shirt but she's been wearing in often.

"Well, come in." I welcomed her as I scratched my head, worried.

"Your house hasn't changed since I last visited," She smiled and looked around as if she hadn't seen it for days, "Oh, except for that picture."

She pointed at the small baby picture of me hanging on the wall across the stairs.

"You're so cute Yoh!" She cooed, "I wish I had seen you when you were this young!"

"Ah yeah," I covered my mouth and blushed, "My mom put it up yesterday when she found it while looking for a bunch of stuff."

She studied the picture, looking back and forth at me and my young self. It was really childish, but I guess I never really got used to it. For some reason I found it rather funny.

"Could you get down from there?" I warned her, "You might fall or something."

"Sorry Yoh, you're even cuter back then!"

I gave her a small grin and led her to the sofa where she and I sat for a while. This wasn't going the way Fumi and I planned it to be, but I have to improvise.

"Hey Yoh, my cousin Chie messaged me today, it's really nostalgic."

"Really?" I pretended to know. I couldn't remember if she ever told me about this cousin of hers, but at least she brought up a topic, "What did she say?"

"Well, she told me about how she and her boyfriend are really getting along."

"I see."

"Yoh, what does it mean when you _become one?_"

I felt my stomach turn upside down. This is it. How will I explain? She's such a clueless puppy.

_**A/N: **__Okay, suspense much? :D I'm doing the 5__th__ chapter so it wouldn't take too long at all. This one took a few days 'cause I had to study for my exams. Ugh, fanfic and physics just don't mix. _

_Well I hope you like this chapter and how the story is going on so far. I had a lot of fun writing this too. Thank you to those who reviewed. There's a lot more happenings to come so you guys HAVE to keep reading. Again, thank you very much! :3_


	5. What does ecchi mean?

_**A/N: **__Exams are coming! :3 Unfortunately I failed to continue my "chapter-a-day policy" due to my lack of time on the computer. Seriously, if I fail my physics exam, I will never show my face in school again. -_-_

_So here I am in my room, it's almost 2 in the morning. I slept at like 6pm and woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. Okay, who hates it when that happens? _

_Well, enough chit-chat, let's get on with the story. I just hope I don't make any mistakes here. :D_

_**NOTE: **__Ecchi means to "make love"._

**FIVE**

**--**

"_Becoming one?" _I gulped. The cold feeling in my stomach hasn't gone away yet. I'm having this erotic feeling with my girlfriend who doesn't even know what, "_becoming one_" means. I don't know if I should be mad or relieved.

"Yeah Yoh! She was so happy," Haruna jumped excitedly, "I want to become one too Yoh!"

My heart's beating triple time now. I can feel it. I'm blushing. My feet are cold. What should I say? Should I say it directly or explain briefly? Fumi didn't mention anything about this, about what if this would happen.

I sighed and sat closer to her. The tension was warm yet cold at the same time, knowing that I'm the only one feeling it. I moved closer. She fiddled her hands as I leaned closer to her. Seeing her blushing was so cute. She stared down, away from my eyes and looked as if she's turning nervous too. I leaned a little forward. Our noses were touching. It was so warm and mild and… I felt it. That feeling I've been having, it's stronger than before. I don't know how I can control it any longer.

"Hey, do you know what ecchi is in English?"

Our lips were about to touch. Please Lord make her know what this means.

She closed her eyes and answered, "S...sex."

I put my hands around her waist and kissed her, with most intimate passion, I kissed her. Finally, this feeling's starting to become a really, really good feeling. It's like I've been wanting this for so long that I'm finally going to have it tonight.

She wrapped her arms around my neck while we exchange tongues. My hands were touching soft parts of her body. Before we knew it, we were lying on the sofa. She was at the bottom and I was on top of her. I unzipped her jacket and slipped my hand inside her shirt. I felt it, I can feel it. The softness of her…

"—Yoh!" She yelled, "I don't know if I can do this."

Ouch.

I stretched my arms and looked down on her. She was still under me, so why don't I just keep going? Besides, we've come this far and—NO. What am I thinking?? I shouldn't force her. She's obviously not ready and I'm taking things too fast. Is this me? Am I still Yoh??

"I'm sorry, Yoh," She cried, "I'm just not ready for these kind of things."

I got up and sat leaning forward, and buried my face into my hands. What have I become?

She zipped her jacket and stood up from where we sat. I still had my face on top of my hands. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. At the same time the door was shut.

What just happened? Did my girlfriend just walk out and left me alone? Haruna… never does that.

--

"How could you be so careless Yoh?!" Fumi scolded me the next day, "I told you what you were supposed to do!"

I called Fumi and told him about what happened last night. He went crazy and asked to meet him at the restaurant Asaoka worked in to talk about what I did. He's been worrying about it all morning. Oh, give me a break, I feel bad about it already.

"It's not like I wanted for something like that to happen," I answered, "I'm not any less annoyed than you are right now."

"Fufufu." Asaoka giggled, he arrived out of nowhere, "Sometimes, you make the silliest mistakes Yoh."

"You're really pissing me off." I said.

"Well, it's not at all like you to do something like that, but if you are going to do it, then better do it right."

"Yeah, Haruna might have thought that you were too forward." Fumi joined Asaoka's side.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I mumbled.

Across the room I spotted Asami and Mami. They were together, but no Haruna. I wonder where she is right now.

"Onii-chan!" Asa called.

I got up from my seat and left Fumi and his conversation with Asaoka.

"We came to visit Haruna today," She smiled, and then gave me a serious look, "She was so upset, we actually felt a dark aura around her as she was staring blankly at her window."

"Yes Komiyama-san," Mami continued Asa's speech, "She's very upset about something that I can't even help her with."

This is bad. She might go suicidal again.

--

I rushed to Haruna's house to see how she was. Her parents were worried about her too. They almost couldn't hear me knocking because of Haruna's childish tantrums.

"There you are Yoh," Mrs. Nagashima finally answered the door, "You heard the screaming right? Well, come on in."

I walked inside, still wondering if she was okay.

"She has been crazy ever since yesterday," her mom explained, "She almost jumped off the window in her room last night and this morning, if I didn't catch her slowly tipping the hot tea on her chest, she would've been burnt!"

This was very predictable.

"Is she in her room?" I finally asked.

"Yes, she is peacefully in her room now, you better go check if she's still alive."

The stairs were filled with Haruna's clothes and her underwear was all over the place. Her room was messy and not at all in order. What has she been doing?

I walked slowly in her room and found her lying down on her bed staring up the roof. Has she lost her mind?

"Hey." I greeted her.

She didn't respond a single sigh. I guess she's really upset about what happened yester day. It even looked like she had been crying too. Typical Haruna.

I sat next to her on the bed when she turned the other side, looking away. Okay, she's _really _upset.

"Look, if what happened yesterday made you disappointed in me, then you should talk to me."

Again, she said nothing.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset," my voice shivered, "It won't happen again and I'll never kiss you again if you want—"

"NO!" She finally reacted, "I thought, you must hate me for walking out on you."

She started crying. Haruna cried for the most trivial things.

I stood and walked around the bed to face her.

"So, what do you want now?"

"I want to make Yoh happy." She cried.

Her tears made me want to get upset too. I feel bad for being like that to her. Was I being selfish? She wanted to make me happy. I just don't know…

If _that _would make me happy.

--

_**A/N: **__Really late here now. I have to get to bed! :( But no worries, I'll get to this first thing in the morning, before I study for physics. :D I hope you guys liked this chapter. Is Yoh being a little out of character? _

_I would want to hear your comments/feedbacks. You are very welcome to point out any wrongs. _


	6. Let's Become One!

_**A/N: **__Okay, physics + trigonometry + accounting + economics + statistics = __**STRESS.**__ It's a good thing after all these is college. Which means, even more stress. Yeah, I need luck. It's a miracle I found time to update. Hooh. I just hope I don't lose momentum. :))) _

_Um, someone told me that I should change the rating of the story. Well, yeah, but it'll all change in the end. So don't worry. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. :3 _

**--**

**SIX**

The next day I arrived at school sleepless again. Yesterday, at her house, we talked about what had happened the other day, and what could have happened if she and I hadn't controlled ourselves. She admitted that she had the same feeling I had too. We laughed in the end, but after that we still haven't gotten rid of the huge gap. Yes, She hasn't talked to me since my visit. She didn't call of text me. It's not like her.

"Good morning Yoh." Fumi greeted me as I walked into class.

It was noisy and nothing to be out of ordinary. Our teacher was late so everybody started passing notes like wild fire and throwing erasers at eachother's heads. I guess it's what makes high school, high school.

"What's going on?" I asked Fumi, as if I didn't already know.

"Oh, Sensei's not here yet," He explained, "They still aren't sure if he's absent or not."

"I'm going to see Haruna."

"I don't think their home room teacher is absent Yoh, you might get into trouble."

"I don't care."

I walked out of the classroom and slammed the door shut. The noise from inside seemed to disappear when I left. Oh, cruel attention.

The halls were empty and the rooms were busy with students studying and teachers discussing. Come to think of it, I might miss all these once I leave for college. Although my high school life has been all about Haruna, I wonder what she's thinking right now.

I peeked through their classroom window and saw that there wasn't a teacher there either. Asami was chatting away with some random boys while Mami was quietly reading a book, minding her own business. The classroom was as noisy as ours when I came in. I couldn't spot Haruna anywhere.

This was not good. I slowly opened the door and everyone stopped to watch me come up to Asa and Mami. It was pin-drop silent as I walked to the end of the room until a bunch of girls started to squeal and run up to me saying random compliments. Why do I get these everyday? I will never know.

I ignored them and tried not to show any annoyance.

"Asa, where's Haruna?" I asked my sister.

"Oh, she's not here," She said, "She's absent."

I sighed and struggled out of the room filled with obsessed girls. What a bother.

As I walked back to class, I wondered where could she be? Why isn't she at school? She didn't tell me that she wasn't going to come. And, she always tells me whenever she's sick or won't be able to attend classes. Something is still wrong.

--

"Maybe she's just sick Yoh." Asaoka tried to make me feel better, as if he could.

"Nah, if she was, then she would've messaged me or called me or something." I sipped my drink in frustration.

"Then maybe you should skip school and see if she's okay." Asami suggests in a sarcastic way.

That made me think. Maybe… Nah. I can't skip school. It's too risky.

"Yeah, Yoh. Maybe you can get pass the guards and skip school to see her. Besides, our teacher wasn't isn't even here to record your absence." Fumi joined Asa's joke.

The group started laughing and pushed me to get off my seat.

"Okay then." I agreed to their humor. "Maybe I will."

I got up and walked out of the canteen. I noticed Asa's eyes turn widely open. Ignorance was all that I could give her right now. Besides, it was her idea.

--

Escaping school was as easy as walking out of your own house. The guard at the front gate was sleeping and didn't even hear me walk out. I was surprised by his idiocy. The school shouldn't pay people who work there at all.

As I roamed, I thought of what could have gone wrong now? We made up yesterday. I wonder what she's upset with now? Normally, I would see right through her, since she is such an open book, but now I really can't.

The weather was humid yet the day was warm. I'm worried. This feeling can't get off my chest.

At the park I noticed a girl at the swings. She was wearing our school uniform. At that moment, I knew who she was. I wonder why she decided to cut class? I walked behind her and pushed her gently. She swang slowly as she looked up the sky. Her eyes looked tired and red. I can see she's been crying still.

"It's not very good to cut school, isn't it?" I said.

"No, I guess not," She forced a smile, "Yoh, I feel like an idiot."

"You are an idiot." I answered, as if it were a question.

She got up and stood in front of me. He tears were shallow and her eyes shot straight at mine. A few seconds later, she buried her face into me and started punching my chest. Okay here comes the water works.

"It's your fault Yoh! It's your fault I'm like this! It's your fault I feel this way about you!" She cried, "If it weren't for me liking you so much, you and I wouldn't feel this way! I hate it! I hate the fact that—"

"You really, really love me?" I continued her sentence.

I rested my head gently on top of hers, and sighed. I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me too. She starts crying again.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wouldn't like you anymore just because you walked out on me that day," I apologized, "Our relationship isn't about that at all. I like you, for you. I don't care about you and I becoming one or not."

"I don't want things to be so forward Yoh! I don't want to be so childish either!"

"You don't have to do it with me if you don't want to."

She looked at me for a while and buried her head into my chest again.

The wind blew briskly through us. Suddenly, I realised that I didn't get that feeling again. This feeling was different. I can't really explain it, but it's better. It's warmer and it's something that made me feel like I'm really, really happy.

"Hey, Yoh look!"

She eyed our shadow. It was shaped as if we were like, one person.

"Doesn't that already look like as if we've become one?"

I smiled and stared at the shadow with her. As a matter of fact, it did look like we were one. We didn't really make love, but this showed more of our feelings for each other.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" I replied after a long look at the image behind us.

She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Hey, your squishing me!"

"Yoh, I love you!" She yelled.

She looked up and smiled again. It wasn't what Fumi, Asaoka and Mom were talking about. I didn't need that to be happy at all. Seeing Haruna smile already made me happy.

I hugged her tightly and said,

"Yeah, yeah." And with a little hesitation, "I love you too."

**END**

_**A/N: **__Thank you for all those who read my story. I'm sorry it was short, and lacked a little detail. I had a lot of fun writing it though. I hope I get good reviews. :3 I'm a noob, so please go easy on me. ^_^ _

_I'll post new stories in different categories and you are all welcome to read them. :D Again, thank you very much! :3 _


End file.
